The present disclosure relates to performing computations using computational memory adapted to perform computations using an approximate message passing process.
Many conventional computing systems utilize a von Neumann architecture, in which a central processing unit (CPU) including an arithmetic logic unit (ALU) performs computations and may interact with a separate memory unit that provides storage. However, in recent years, the need for alternative architectures has become apparent. The logic supply voltage has been reduced and thus frequency scaling has slowed. To continue the growth predicted by Moore's law, circuit designers have turned to multicore chips and parallelism. However, such solutions may consume relatively large amounts of energy per computation, which may negatively impact the energy efficiency of the computing system.
Memcomputing is a computational paradigm where the computation and logic co-exist in the so-called computational memory. The memcomputing paradigm can address some important computational tasks with high areal/power efficiency.
Accordingly, a need arises for techniques by which computations may be performed using memcomputing that may provide improved energy efficiency of the computing system.